


when you consider the mathematics

by radiosaturnalia



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One (1) "Kamakize Kaitou Jeanne" reference, Poetry, Romantic Gestures, Written in Class, i think??, in which protag writes a poem for suki during math class, math class to be more specific, natsuki's dad is only mentioned, protag is trying his best, that's what this could count as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosaturnalia/pseuds/radiosaturnalia
Summary: Protag forgot to write a poem for Literature Club today, so he panics and writes one for the girl he adores during last period math.Or, I really like Natsuki and felt like writing a poem today.





	when you consider the mathematics

She loaned me the first volume of a  shojo  manga today

Something about paintings, chess pieces, and a magical girl

Not my cup of tea, but I like it

Even though it’s a total  _ Sailor Moon _  rip-off

I like the way she laughs, a waterfall of giggles

Face pink, shoulders shaking, beaming

She doesn’t do it often, classic  tsundere

When I laugh too, it flusters her

I always eat the last of anything she bakes

She rolls her eyes and calls me a stupid boy

When I try to help and add too much salt

(I know it’s okay because she says it with a smile)

She says she ought to try out for the track team

Because she’s always running from her problems

Hiding the bruises and pretending everything’s alright

When he hurts her, I want to hurt  him

Her dad mocks her when he calls her cute

That's why she hates it so much

She wishes she was beautiful like Yuri or at least pretty like Sayo

But she’s just cute little sidekick Suki

I don’t think so

I think she’s the most amazing girl I've ever met

Beautiful and strong

But how do I tell her that?


End file.
